Batman and other things
by Riddler Woman
Summary: ACTION PACKED WITH BATMAN, YYH, AND MORE...i think...maybe?OH YEAH AND DIABOLO
1. Not Fired! BM

Disclaimer: if I owneded batman…I would change a few things…just a few…put in some new characters as well…but seeing as I don't…

**To Fiona Fargazer:** Well this character just gets mad at people. She never holds grudges. There was once were she got extremely mad at the Scarecrow because while being trapped somewhere with him and other known villains and some characters of my friends and I, he volunteered her to be eaten first. But after a while she was ok. Leah just doesn't like the fact that he's supposed to be BATman but he doesn't act like a bat/look like one.

* * *

"Hello and welcome Gotham to Susie Q's Talk Show! I'm Susie Q. and I have some very exciting news. Today I managed to get to famous 'celebrities' on our show! Please welcome the Dark Night, and the Boy Wonder…Batman AND Robin!"

_**applause **_

_-BATMAN AND ROBIN WALK IN, ROBIN IS WAVING AND BATMAN IS AS WELL. THEY SIT DOWN AT ASIGNED SEATS AND CROWD DIES DOWN-_

"Welcome Batman and Robin. I hope you are doing well."

"We are thankyou." Batman said briefly.

"Very Nice, today we are going to ask you questions that viewers have sent. Shall we start? ahem Our first one is from a boy named Dylan, 'Dear Batman and Robin, where do you two get all your cool gadgets? By the way, you both rock! Sincerely,Dylan'"

"Well, Dylan-" Robin started.

"We make every gadget we use." Batman cut him off.

"Really? That's very interesting, not only are you the greates detecive,"Susie said, "but you're an engineer of sorts."  
"Yea" Robin muttered as Batman replied with a "Yes"

"Ok, next question. This one is from a woman named Leah.

'Dear Batman, tell us…have you ever once considered Arkhum? I don't think walking around in a bat-suit…which by the way, in no means resembles a bat, is exactly what you would define as Mentally Healthy. AND did it also ever occur to you that BATS CAN FLY, and YOU on the other hand, go around acting like a bat when you CAN'T EVEN FLY!AND bats can hear extremely well to make up for being able to barely see anything. YOU on the other hand once again, can't hear as well AND SURE AS HECK DON'T LOOK BLIND! Oh yeah, and since when to bats drive cars? Batmobiles, non-the-less! Hm?WHEN? The way I see it….you're a fake…a phony…a.k.a. a FREAKIN FRAUD! BATS BEHAVE NOTHING LIKE YOU! YOU BEHAVE NOTHING LIKE BATS, IM GLAD YOU'RE HELPING OUT WITH THE WHOLE VILLAIN PROBLEM..BUT DO US A FAVOR AND BECOME ACCURATE! Angrily,Leah

P.S.Hey boy wonder! News flash: YOU NEED SHOOTING LESSONS, YOU CANT AIM FOR CRAP!

Complete silence over took the studio. Robin looked insulted and batman seemed a tad-bit shocked if not surprised.

" ahem well…I think its time to, er…cut to commercial? Like Now? Heh…CUT TO COMMERCIA-"

'Gerber…blah blah…'(commercial)

-off air-

"Who let this one slip? WHO? This could seriously ruin the show!"

Everyone on and off the set slowly looked to the new girl at the show, who had been placed in charge of the comments, letters,questions, and fan-mail, of the fans. Her name tag read _Leah_

"Um….before you…fire me…I QUIT! I did it, my complaint was made and my life is complete, thank you and good day!" Leah literally skipped out of the building singing, "Ba na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na…BATMAN!" the next moment she was tackled by several known Villains. Even after Leah was tackled you could hear a muffled, "Ba na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN!"

**

* * *

****A/N: Leah is obsessed with the Batman Theme Song, just to explain that little part at the end. As soon as my friends and I find a plotline for our Batman Story, I will put it up. It would explain some things.Anywho, she's original for the Batman story of which I spoke of, it was also suggested that I use this scene as well so yeah, later!**


	2. A Toe YYH

"MEGAN! Help me get his coffin out!" Kirstie called to Megan

"No! I have to brainstorm for my new musical! And besides! I might drop it and break my toe!"

"Then write a song about your toe!"

"NO! Who would want to see a movie about a broken toe! Would you?"

"Sure Why not, now help!"

Megan snobbishly stuck up her head and shook it. "I'm not writing a song about a broken toe. Janna! You lift the coffin! It won't matter if your toe breaks! I'm busy!"

Janna had been keeping a death-grip on Yoko Kurama's arm,

"What? Um, ok then." She released her death grip on Yoko and walked over to the grave.

"Janna, would you want to hear a song about a TOE?"

"No, but one about apple sauce might be nice"

"Oo….right, not asking for your advice anymore…" Megan started to hum a tune.


	3. Water Diabolo

**Cleo pulled Zanic into the kitchen and gave him a glass of water, "Cool down," she said. Zanic's muscles relaxed as he drank the water. **

**Ding-dong; for the second time that day the bell rang throughout the house its note's greetings. **

"**Hunter, could you get that!" Cleo called out from inside the kitchen. **

**Hunter was dragging her heavy luggage down the hall and to her room when she heard Cleo's request. She rushed to the door and opened it. A shaky messenger angle stood looking quite afraid, as he griped the parchment in his hands. **

"**I don't think I can get any closer, you can deliver this for me!" He said shoving the letter into Hunter's hands, before she could protest, and rushed off. **

**Hunter's mouth was open slightly as she looked down at the new letter she now carried. Gulping, she headed to the kitchen. **

"**Um, Cleopatra? This, um, came." Hunter handed her the message and watched her open it. Cleo's eyes flickered back and forth across the page, then she cleared her thought as she lowered the letter. **

**Almost immediately Zanic lunged across the table attempting to snatch it, when he failed, because Cleo pulled away, he demanded, "WHAT DOES IT SAY!" Startling Hunter slightly.**

**Cleo glared at Zanic and pushed him off the table, "No leaning on the furniture!" Then she waited for him to take his seat. When he did she slid the letter across the table facing Zanic. **

**His eyes scanned the paper, and the second he finished reading it he brought his fist up and then down with great force upon the letter. In this act of violence, the table snapped in two and then crashed to the floor, startling Hunter for the second time. **

"**DON'T BREAK MY FUNITURE!" Cleo screamed angrily. With a quick, long, strides, she walked around the table to Zanic, grabbed his head by the hair, and pulled him over to the sink. She shoved his head under the faucet and twisted the knob, cold water flooded over Zanic's head and down his face. "THAT TABLE WAS BRAND NEW!" She yelled pulling his head up for a second, then shoved it back under the water. After a few seconds she pulled it up again, "Now I want you to think about what you've done to MY table!" A second later his head was submerged again. The third time she brought it back up she turned to Hunter, "So do you like your room?" she smiled and then shoved Zanic's head under again. **

"**Well, I, uh, haven't gotten to it yet ma'am! I should… probably go finish, err, unpacking…" Hunter began to slowly back away. **

"**Ok, see you later," Cleopatra diverted all of her attention back to Zanic. She pulled his head up again, "Isn't she a nice girl?" Zanic nodded wearily, as you see his head was beginning to spin from lack of oxygen, and then Cleo shoved his head back under. **

**Hunter continued to slowly back out of the room, when she was half way, she looked down at the broken table and saw the letter. She quickly picked it up and folded it neatly into her pocket before continuing to backup to the door.**

**Cleo again pulled Zanic's head out of the water, "Hey, what was her name again?" **

"**Hunter…" Zanic managed to sputter. **

"**Thank you Zanic. Hunter," Cleo turned around just as Hunter was about to exit the room, "Be here in time for dinner, I'm making egg salad." **

**Hunter nodded nervously, and then went to her luggage. **

**Cleo turned back to Zanic and for the last time that day shoved his head under the water. She held it there for almost five minutes before pulling up again and letting him go. **

**Zanic stumbled back and landed on his butt. "You, you nearly droned me that time!" He said, talking deep breaths of air between each word. **

"**Oh shut up, you big baby. Now go get dried up in time for dinner." **


End file.
